Tears
by TheBlackDawn
Summary: Right so this is just a short one-shot EO drabble Sorry for the crappy title I'm never any good at thinking them up :)


_**A/N: Right so this is my first Law and Order SVU fan fiction and the first story I have wrote in a while so sorry if it's rubbish also any mistakes made are mine :/**_

_**Anyway this is what I think should have happened at the end of season 1 episode 11. Also in this Kathy or the kids don't exist because I believe Elliot and Olivia should have been together since the first episode :)**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not, in any way, own any of Law and Order SVU**_

Elliot had never seen Olivia look so upset and he didn't know what to do about it, all that he knows is that he has never felt about anybody like this before. So as he started upvthe car he decided she needed a break from work so drove to a nice cafe he knows.

They drove for a few minutes, Olivia was resting her head against the window trying to compose herself hoping the tears in her eyes won't fall, before she realiized they were going the wrong way "Hey El, we're goin in the opposite direction to the prescint"

"We aren't going back to the prescint" Elliot replied, willing himself to keep his eyes on the road.

Olivia just looked at him, outraged "What?...Why?

Elliot didn't bother replying as he comes to a stop outside a quite little cafe. He jumps out the car gesturing to Olivia to follow him. He leads her to the small table in the corner by the window. "Take a seat I'll get us some coffee" Olivia smiled gratefully up at him watching walk to the counter. She then turned to the window watching all the busy New Yorkers rush past coming and going from work. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Elliot return with the coffees until he touched her hand startling her out he thoughts.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this but why are we here El"

"I figured you could use a break" Olivia smiled apperciatively at him as he continued "Also to let you know, I'm here for you, you can talk to me about anything"

"I thought I had found him, you know my mother's rapist, but then I saw him looking out of the apartment and I just knew it wasn't" Olivia looked down at her coffee tears building up in her eyes, she didn't realize that one had started to fall down her face before it could drop Elliot reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. Olivia looked up into his peircing blue eyes looking more vivid than usually. They stayed like that, both lost in the others eyes, for what felt like an eternity but could only have been minutes. Both realizing at the same time they had fallen in love with the person opposite. Olivia could read it in Elliot's eyes but she could deal with all the emotion, breaking the moment by looking away.

"I - just..."Olivia sighed not knowing what to say. "Just take me home El"

Elliot nodded, standing up assuming Olivia would just follow him. He was scared to speak without his voice cracking with emotion at the fact that she couldn't face her feelings. Once they were in the car they drove to Olivia's in silence neither knowing what to say.

"Goodnight Liv"

"Goodnight El" Olivia got out the car making her way up the steps when she heard Elliot shout her name. she turned around waiting for him to catch up, he stopped on the step just below her making them the same height and only inches apart.

"What is it-" She was cut off by Elliots lips crashing onto her at first she was shocked but soon realized that she was kissing him back. They had both dreamed of their first kiss together but none of them were as amazing and breathtaking as this one was.

Reluctantly Elliot broke of the kiss leaning his forehead against Olivia's. "I can't pretend anymore, Liv, I love you and I have done since I first layed eyes on you."

Instead of replying Olivia pulled him in for a kiss putting all her emotions and feelings behind it, leaving them both breathless.

"I love you too, El"

_**The End**_

_**Please review on what you thought of it whether it was good or if I should just stop writing all together :)**_


End file.
